


your demons

by datzzuko



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: Криденс чувствует себя псиной. Не человеком и даже не побитым щенком. Именно чёртовой псиной, выброшенной на дорогу под колёса.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	your demons

Криденс чувствует себя псиной. Не человеком и даже не побитым щенком. Именно чертовой псиной, выброшенной на дорогу под колёса.

Что сделает обычная бродячая собака, если протянуть ей руку? Ощетинится, бросится вперёд и ухватится зубами, пытаясь вырвать её из локтевого сустава.

Что сделает Криденс? Прижмётся к ладони, начнёт ластиться.

Бэрбоун ходит с опущенной головой, не распрямляясь и не смотрит в глаза. Прислушавшись ночью к его комнате, наверняка можно услышать скулёж.

Стоит Криденсу краем глаза заметить, как чужой человек чуть поднимет руку, он постарается сжаться, казаться меньше. Чистые инстинкты, верно?

Он хорошо помнит каждый раз, когда по тёмному, почти мёртвому взгляду ссутуливался, дрожащими пальцами подавал ей ремень, медленно, не роняя и слова, стягивал криво сшитый пиджак и опускался на колени, подставляя спину.

__

Я хочу помочь, Криденс

Помнил каждый раз, когда жесткая кожа рассекала сухой воздух. Он не мог видеть, но чувствовал, как к местам ударов приливает кровь, кожа рвется и вот уже с последним ударом Мэри Лу выплёвывает яд: «Ты не человек, Криденс. Ты ничтожество. Ты ничего не достоин.»

**Верно.  
**  
Юноша смотрит в грязное зеркало с разводами и не видит там человека. Он стоит, наклонив голову и видит лишь осколки.  
Криденс жмётся к взрослому аврору как чертова псина и скулит уже почти в голос.

Ты особенный, Криденс

Он слышит своё имя теперь чаще и его не произносят с отвращением. Он чувствует прикосновения сильных рук на своих ладонях и старые раны заживают.  
Мистер Грейвс статный мужчина, и Бэрбоун не верит, что именно он для него особенный. Бэрбоун ничему не верит.

Если кидать в собаку камни, называя псиной, то она потеряет доверие к людям.  
Криденс случайно поднимает глаза, пока раздаёт листовки и видит себя. Видит кровавое месиво, в глазах мутнеет и всё, что ему видится — вывернутые наизнанку кишки, стекающая кровь с пальцев и сиротские вздёрнутые брови. Ком в горле давит на стенки, его почти разрывает, он чувствует, как подходящие слёзы пощипывают глаза и Криденс срывается с места в ближайшую подворотню.

Ты другой, Криденс. Ты красивый, мальчик мой.

Криденс не верит. Ему хочется, но он не может. Его внутренние демоны, которые уже слишком много твердят ему, что он не достоин.

Но Персиваль сильнее. Персиваль говорит мягко, приторно сладким голосом. Персиваль проводит рукой по щеке мальчика, смотрит в глаза и прижимает его к себе, упираясь скулой в висок Криденса. Он выдыхает, обжигая горячим дыханием ушную раковину. Персиваль чувствует, как юноша в его руках слабо подрагивает.

Криденс жмётся к широкой груди волшебника, как чёртова псина.  
Но рядом с ним тот чувствует себя человеком.

Ровно до того момента, пока глаза не заволакивает белая пелена, демоны в его теле не овладевают им и он, словно сквозь толщу воды слышит:  
__

Ты мне больше не нужен, Криденс.

**Твои демоны победили, Криденс  
Потому что ты сам демон**  


  



End file.
